


It's the Middle of the Night

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alexander has a nightmare and calls Thomas.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	It's the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> I wrote this because I was listening to The Magnus Archives alone at night and got scared haha

Alex wakes up with a scream, his heart beating fast and loud in his chest. He is completely drenched in sweat and needs a moment to realise where he is and what happened. He tries to turn on the light, but is so tangled up in his blanket, that he can´t move. Another wave of panic surges through him and he starts shivering, tears forming in his eyes. He lets out a strangled sob, fighting to get out of the cocoon that his blanket has formed. He manages to do so after what feels like endless minutes of hell, reaching over at the nightstand. He attempts to turn on the light, but his hands are trembling so much that he has trouble pressing the light switch. Finally, he manages to press it down and the room gets flooded with light. It hurts in his eyes and he has to press them shut again, but at least the light dissipates some of his panic. He is still crying when he picks up his phone and starts a video call. He has to wait almost a minute before Thomas answers the call, so long that he had almost thought he wouldn´t.

“Alex?”, he asks, his voice rough from sleep and he seems to be half sleeping.

His eyes are barely open, and his hair is a mess.

Alex wants to say something in response, but instead he lets out another sob. Thomas is fully awake in a second, staring horrified at his boyfriend.

“Alex, darling, what happened?”, Thomas asks frantically.

That just causes Alex to cry harder, clinging to the phone like it´s a lifeline.

“Shh, baby, calm down.”, Thomas says, trying to sound reassuring, but there is a panicked edge to it.

It takes almost ten minutes of Thomas talking softly to Alex, until he calms down enough to get out a more or less coherent sentence.

“I had a nightmare.”, he mumbles, his cheeks flushing red in shame. “It´s so stupid.”

“Hey, hey none of that.”, Thomas says softly. “But I´m really glad it´s a nightmare and nothing more serious.”

“I´m sorry.”, Alex says, with a small hiccup.

“Alex, stop it.”, his boyfriend says firmly.

Alex wants to say something in response, but notices that Thomas seems to be moving.

“Where´re you going? It´s the middle of the night.”, Alex asks confused, the panic forgotten for a moment.

“I´m walking to your flat, idiot.”, he says fondly.

Alex lets out another soft sob and fells his face growing hot, as it flushes in shame. He hides his face in the blanket, muffling his response.

“What was that?”, Thomas asks, and Alex reluctantly raises his head again.

“Don´t come.”

He can see the confusion on his boyfriend´s face and sighs. Saying it out loud will only make it worse.

“I´m embarrassed enough that you´ve see me like this.”, he says quietly.

“Oh baby.”, he sighs. “I´m almost there. Hold on.”

True to his word, Alex hears the front door opening a few minutes later, and then Thomas is by his side. He carefully moves the blanket from Alexander´s head and combs his fingers through his hair. Alex looks up at him with red eyes, an occasional tear slipping down his face.

“I´ll just change real quick and then I´m all yours, alright?”

Alex nods and Thomas presses a quick kiss to his forehead, before he walks to the wardrobe to take out his pyjama. Alex watches him as he quickly changes and gets into bed with him. Once he has settled down, he opens his arms, motioning for Alex to move closer. He hesitates a moment, before he curls up in his boyfriend´s arms. He takes a deep breath and the familiar smell and Thomas´ arms wrapped around him finally help him to relax.

“You wanna talk about it?”, Thomas asks quietly, while softly rubbing his back.

Alex makes a noncommitting noise and squirms to make himself more comfortable. Thomas laughs quietly at that and presses a kiss to Alexander´s hair.

“Alright then.”

They stay like this for some time without saying anything and Alex starts to gradually feel better and better. His heartbeat slows down and he doesn´t feel so shaken anymore.

“Thank you for coming.”, he mumbles.

Thomas presses another kiss to his hair, threading his fingers through it.

“Anytime, baby.”

He feels Thomas take in a deep breath and then his hands stop.

“Hey Alex?”, he asks, his voice suddenly unsure.

Alex looks up at him with a questioning look.

“Hm?”

“Your flat is really shitty.”

Alex shakes his head confused.

“What? You came here. I told you to stay away.”, he gives back, almost pouting.

Thomas laughs.

“I know.”, he hesitates a moment, before he continues. “So, your flat is shitty and I´m sleeping so much better when you are around and I think you do too and also you spend so much time at my flat anyway, so I was thinking, and it´s totally fine if you don´t want that, but-“

Alex reaches up and cups Thomas cheek and the older man stops.

“Babe, you´re rambling. Get to the point.”

Thomas nods.

“Yeah. Right. I´m just a bit nervous. So, what I wanted to say is, do you want to move in with me?”

Alex stares at him surprised. He feels his heart fluttering in his chest and tears burning in his eyes.

“Shit, Alex, you´re crying again, did I fuck this up?”

Alex shakes his head, now crying and laughing at the same time. He leans forward and presses a messy and wet kiss to Thomas´ lips.

“Yes.”, he whispers, when they part again. “Holy shit, yes, I´d love to move in with you.”

Thomas gives him a happy smile and nods.

“Okay, great.”

Alex grins back and kisses him again.

“You are an idiot.”, he says, yawning.

“You are the bigger idiot here.”, Thomas gives back, the fondness obvious in his voice. “Now sleep. I can see how tired you are.”

Alex nuzzles closer, burring his face in Thomas´ shirt.

“Don´t let go alright?”, Alex asks, yawning again.

“Never.”, Thomas gives back.


End file.
